Card games and Bets
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: good god don't read this unless you are trash like me lemon big lemon meliodas and ban making bets during card games and getting dirty so so dirty


Licking his lips, Ban slowly crawls his way to Meliodas naked form lying on the ground before him. "Damn it Ban, I told you not to get so drunk this always happens! We start playing these stupid card games, making bets and" His thoughts interrupted by Bans strong lips crashing on top of his. He breaks the kiss for a breath of fresh air and wipes away the drool Meliodas left behind. "And what? We fuck? That's the reason I agree to play these games with you in the first place Caaaap'n" Ban sings back with a grin spread across his face. Meliodas of course had lost, he wasn't as much good at cards as he thought, but secretly he enjoyed these friendly bets with his Ban too. Three thousand years alive and being denied the pleasure of sex was driving him crazy. He found his outlet though when Ban strolled into his life all those years ago and ever since it was a routine thing between the two of them. Get drunk, play card games and get naked as the losing bet. Unfortunately, it was always Meliodas who ended up plastered and vulnerable on the carpeted floor with Ban hovering over him like a crazed sex fiend. "So cap'n what should the loser have to do first huh? I think a nice face fuck is just what you need." Ban seethes out as he moves his body up Mels and starts shaking his erection at the boys mouth, hitting his lips now and again. Meliodas opens his mouth, not terribly wide enough for Bans cock to fit into, but enough to see his soft, wet tongue wiggle back and forth in conjecture. Bans heart race quickens, eager to force himself into such a tight, warm looking hole and burst with relief. He stops himself though and pushes off the floor. "H…hey where are you going? Are we not going to finish the bet?" Meliodas eyebrows furrow with worry. Ban only answers no with the shake of his head and opens one of the dresser draws that stands against the bedroom wall. He takes out a contraption that looks like it's only purpose would be to torture the fuck out of someone, but Meliodas eyes widen with excitement and he lifts his hands off the rug to applauded the brilliant idea. Ban finds his way back over to Meliodas still squirming with elation. "Myyyy someone is just a little adventurous today hmmmm?" Ban grins as he straddles Meliodas and turns the device on. It starts to whine and hum, spinning around and around and making Meliodas eyes grow with delight. Ban reaches over to grab a bottle of lube off the night stand next to the bed. As he lubes the machine Meliodas brow starts to sweat and he can't resist anymore. He watches as the lube drips off of Bans hands and onto his cock. He gets a devilishly handsome idea to jam himself into his friend's ass, pissing him off with shock to no end. Ban loses his temper for a moment and the back of his hand meets the tender flesh of Meliodas face. "This will teach you to wait your turn I think." He sneers, shoving the vibrator deep into Meliodas ass. Mel grabs Bans head in return while yelping in pain. The constant motion starts to bring him comfort at last and he begins to thrust himself deeper and deeper into Bans ass. They pant together, groan together, calling out each other's names and grabbing onto one another until finally they both reach climax. Bans ass is filled with Meliodas and Meliodas is covered in Bans white sticky mess, shooting out with such a great force some of it even found it's way to his lips and he happily licks them with satisfaction. Panting, Ban collapses onto Mels chest and Mel begins to rub his back passionately, already wanting more. "W…what d….do you say? B…best two out of three?" Meliodas breaths, tickling Bans ear and making him shiver. "What's the p…point you are just gunna looooose again." He chuckles. "That's alright, I don't mind letting you be on top. Come on let's go one more time." He giggles back. "Ok, but I won't be ontop cuz this time loser rides the winner" Ban grins back with his laughter rumbling in Meliodas chest and they lay there together trying to collect themselves before going for round two.


End file.
